1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing guide structure for webbing that fits around a vehicle occupant.
2. Related Art
A vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-299657 is equipped with a seat back and a seat cushion. A retractor is installed inside the seat back, and an outer belt extending out from the retractor is capable of being pulled out from an extraction opening in the seat back.
A movable member is disposed inside the seat back below the extraction opening. The movable member is provided with an air bag, and the air bag is connected to an air pump. A drive motor is attached to the air pump and the drive motor is connected to a controller. A pressure sensor is installed inside the seat cushion, and the pressure sensor is also connected to the controller.
When an occupant is detected by the pressure sensor as sitting on the vehicle seat, the drive motor is driven under control from the controller, and air is fed from an air pump into the air bag. The air bag inflates when air is fed into the air bag, pushing the movable member out from its standby position toward front of the seat back. The outer belt is accordingly separated from the seat back by the moveable member, so a gap is formed between the outer belt and the seat back. The occupant is accordingly able to insert fingers between the outer belt and the seat back, and easily able to grab the outer belt.
However, in the vehicle seat here the structure for pushing the movable member out toward front of the seat back from its standby position is complicated due to employing an air bag and an air pump driven by a drive motor.